


Bound

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but not really), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Choking, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Murderous Thoughts, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Rich kid Phasma is frequently bored. Her plaything, Rey, is a decent distraction...especially when she suggests a dangerous game for them to play. But the game doesn't go how either of them expects.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Обязательство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558661) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)



> Originally posted to Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/coselia/status/1145354744183119873) in response to a prompt from the wonderful Eva. This version has been significantly tidied up/edited. Some content notes at the end.
> 
> Update: The Russian translation of this story has received some utterly gorgeous fanart! [Check it out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732559).

“Have you seen the movie _Rope_?” Rey asks one day. They’re lounging on Hux’s yacht, again, with nothing but shuffleboard or the TV for entertainment, again.

“No. When did it come out?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “I dunno. It’s old.”

“I guess not.”

Rey lets out a long huff of air. Phasma can tell she wants her to ask, so she doesn’t. Finally Rey stands up from her lounger and comes to stand next to Phasma’s. “Don’t you want to know why I asked?”

“Not sure,” Phasma says, reaching up to play her fingertips along Rey’s wrist. “Is it boring?”

Rey can’t withhold a giggle. She pulls her arm out of Phasma’s reach. “That’s the thing,” she says impatiently. “It’s all about being bored. If you think about it.”

“Sounds thrilling,” Phasma says. She closes her eyes.

“There’s these guys. They have everything they could ever want. But they aren’t satisfied. They’re restless. They’re bored.”

“Great,” Phasma says. “So what?”

Rey suddenly straddles Phasma’s lap, startling Phasma’s eyes open. Phasma puts her hands on Rey’s hips and squeezes. “Don’t tell me they fuck?” she says. Hux doesn’t like them doing that on his yacht, but that’s never stopped them before.

“No,” Rey says. “They murder someone.”

Phasma cranes her neck up off the pillow. “Fuck,” she says, because she didn’t expect that at all, especially from Rey.

“Yeah,” Rey says. “They strangle him. With rope, hence the name. And they put his body in a trunk. And they leave him there during a party.”

Well, she has Phasma’s interest now. “Does anyone figure it out?”

“No,” Rey says. “Everyone is oblivious. And the movie is done in almost a single shot. I think there’s only one cut. So you really get the feeling that it’s real time. He’s right there, and no one knows.”

“So they get away with it,” Phasma says.

“Well, no,” Rey says. “They show someone who they think will understand, and he turns them in.”

Phasma lets out a thoughtful hum. “Still, though. If they hadn’t.”

“Yeah.”

“And that whole time, they know what they did, and the body is right there in front of everyone.”

“Yeah.”

Phasma squeezes Rey’s hips again. “So, who were you thinking?” she asks lowly. “Mitaka, maybe?”

Rey laughs a little too loudly. “No! Don’t be ridiculous. We can’t kill anyone.”

“Oh,” Phasma says. “Shame.”

“If nothing else, forensics is way too good these days,” Rey adds.

Phasma knows Rey is trying to appeal to her, that murder would never actually be on the table. That’s fine. She’s still a hot piece of ass. “So what made you bring it up?” she asks, kneading the flesh of Rey’s hips.

“Well,” Rey says, looking a little flustered, “we’re bored.”

“True,” Phasma says. She slides her hands up Rey’s sides and over the cups of her bikini.

“I thought,” Rey says breathlessly, arching into Phasma’s touch, “we could play a game.”

Phasma pinches Rey’s nipples, hard, and she squeals. Across the deck, Hux looks up disapprovingly from his martini. He really needs to fuck Kylo Ren already. Get his head out of other people’s business. “What kind of game?” Phasma asks, rolling Rey’s nipples between her fingers.

“A game where. Like.” Rey seems to be having trouble concentrating. Phasma doesn’t let up on her nipples. “You tell me what to do.”

“I do that already.”

“Yeah, but like.” Rey lowers her voice. “A game where if you told me to take my top off right now, I couldn’t say no.”

“Really,” Phasma says. “You’d do anything I said? Anything.”

“Anything,” Rey sighed, squirming against her. Phasma could feel her wetness through the fabric of their bikini bottoms.

“Sexually?”

“Or not.”

Phasma lets go of Rey’s nipples and grabs hold of her slim upper arms instead. She sits up, holding her in place. “You want to be my slave,” she says.

“I,” Rey says, twisting and squirming some more, “think that would be fun.”

“Knowing you had to do whatever I said, no matter what?”

“Yeah.”

“What if I told you to spy on your mother’s business? Give me inside information?”

Rey bites her lip. “Well. She’s not my real mother,” she says. “And I’d be doing it for you. And it would be our secret.”

“I see,” Phasma says. “And what would happen if you disobeyed me? There would have to be a consequence.”

Rey looks surprised, as if she hadn’t thought of this obvious thing. “Oh,” she says. “You could...spank me?”

Phasma snorts. “I’ll be spanking you anyway.”

“What do you think it should be?” Rey asks. For the first time, she sounds uncertain.

“We’ll have a signed agreement,” Phasma says. “For the duration of the game, if you disobey me, you’ll be subject to a forfeit of my choosing. It could be anything. The severity will depend on the gravity of your offense.”

“Anything?” Rey asks.

“Anything,” Phasma says. “That’s what makes the game fun. You don’t know what I’ll ask you to do, and you don’t know what worse thing you’ll have to do if you refuse.”

Murder might be on the table after all. But Phasma will start small. Of course, without the forfeit being specified in the agreement, Rey could refuse it all on a technicality.

The operative word is ‘could’. She won’t. Not a girl like her.

“Give,” Rey starts, then stops and takes a breath. “Give me an example.” Her nipples, Phasma notes, are still hard.

“Let’s say I order you to serve me and my guests in the nude, and you refuse,” Phasma posits. “Your forfeit might be a percentage of your stock in Skywalker.”

It’s dangerous to be so honest, but Rey is driven by the desire to be accepted, to seem like she fits in with Phasma and her group. She comes from nothing and nowhere; Phasma gives her life meaning and purpose. If Rey wants to codify that, who is Phasma to refuse?

And if she knows exactly what she’s getting into in the very beginning, and she agrees to it anyway...well. Phasma will get everything she wants.

“This was your idea,” Phasma says when Rey continues to be silent. She squeezes Rey’s upper arms, leans close to lick her neck lightly. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. But.” She moves her lips to Rey’s ear. “This is the most interesting thing you’ve ever asked me.”

“Have someone write up the agreement,” Rey says quietly.

Phasma finger-fucks Rey right there on the lounger, having Rey turn and lie back on top of her and sliding a hand down into her bikini bottoms. Hux does his best to ignore Rey’s moans, but when she starts squealing he goes below, so there’s no audience when Rey squirts all over the deck.

“Next time I make you do that, I’ll make sure someone’s watching,” Phasma says.

Rey is trembling and gasping; she huffs out, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ew, don’t call me ‘ma’am’,” Phasma says. “You can call me Mistress.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Rey says.

~

Phasma has documents drawn up. Rey signs them naked, and then Phasma rolls them up, stuffs them into a specially made dildo, and fucks Rey with it. “To remind you who you belong to,” she explains after Rey comes. She shoves the wet dildo into Rey’s mouth. “Now clean it off.”

Phasma does use Rey to spy on Skywalker Industries, and she uses what she learns to help First Order Enterprises undercut them. As Skywalker flounders, Rey’s status lowers more and more, until she’s not one of the rich kids anymore. She’s nothing but Phasma’s toy.

Sometimes Phasma uses a traditional collar when she leashes Rey, leading her around with tugs at her pretty throat. Other times she hooks the leash to a clit clamp; those times, Rey is naked.

Phasma serves food on Rey’s naked body. She invites others to masturbate over her. She doesn’t let Rey sit in chairs; she must always kneel on the floor at Phasma’s feet. Whenever Phasma feels like it, Rey must eat her out, no matter where they are or what they’re doing.

Somehow, incredibly, it starts to get boring. Rey’s obedience stops being thrilling. Nothing Phasma orders her to do embarrasses her anymore; she does it all without protest.

Phasma thinks back to the day Rey first proposed this arrangement. She’d mentioned a movie where some rich kids almost got away with murder. She wonders if Rey could actually do it. That might be interesting, after all these months of fresh tedium. Phasma spends a week considering it: when to issue the command, how, who the victim would be.

But before it gets to that point, Rey says no to something else.

Phasma hasn’t shared Rey before, but everyone has seen her naked and masturbated over her and watched her come. Letting someone else fuck her while Phasma watches seems perfectly ordinary.

But Rey refuses.

“No?” Phasma says, shocked. “You can’t say no.”

“I can,” Rey says, and there’s defiance in her face that Phasma hasn’t seen in ages. “I’ll accept whatever forfeit, as we agreed.”

Phasma can’t think of a forfeit that’s any worse than the other things she’s done to Rey. Rey’s Skywalker stock is useless at this point. She doesn’t have any liquid assets. She’s nothing without Phasma. And if there’s going to be a murder, it’s going to be part of the game; there’s no one Phasma seriously needs dead at the moment.

“Your forfeit,” Phasma decides, “is to not see me for a month.”

Now Rey looks shocked. “Yes, Mistress,“ she says, lowering her head.

“Gather your things,” Phasma says, “and go home. You may return in one month’s time.”

~

A month without Rey is even more boring than having Rey obey her every whim. There’s literally nothing to do. Phasma’s friends offer her any number of call girls, but it’s not the same.

She doesn’t check in on Rey. She pointedly ignores her. After all, she doesn’t need Rey. She’s never needed anyone. Rey is the one who needs Phasma. She’ll come crawling back, and things will be the same as they were.

And if they aren’t—if Rey disobeys again—her next forfeit will be her own death.

Phasma doesn’t know why she didn’t think of it sooner. After all, Rey never truly belonged in Phasma’s circle. She was always outside, begging to come in. Obviously, she wouldn’t be in on anything. It’s more natural that she would be the victim, not one of the killers.

Coming to that conclusion makes the rest of Rey’s forfeit pass more tolerably. Phasma is almost cheerful by the time the month ends.

But then Rey doesn’t return. Not at the end of one month, nor at the end of two.

After the second month passes, Phasma is annoyed enough—not frustrated, annoyed—to go looking. And she finds Rey almost immediately; it’s so easy it’s almost insulting. Rey has remained right on the periphery of Phasma’s life. She’s living in a studio loft near the bay, within walking distance of Hux’s yacht—almost as if she’s been waiting to be fetched.

“You were to come back after a month,” Phasma tells her as soon as she opens the door.

Rey doesn’t look surprised to see Phasma. She also doesn’t look chastened. “I guess I deserve another forfeit,” she says. “How about a year this time?”

A year sounds terrible. But, more importantly, it seems like that’s what Rey wants. “No. Your forfeit this time is to return with me immediately.”

“This game isn’t fun anymore,” Rey says pointedly. “Is it?”

Phasma scowls at her. “No.”

“You used me up,” Rey says. “You took everything, until I was the nothing I was before. It’s fine if you’d rather part ways.”

This girl is completely different from the Rey Phasma knew, who was a hanger-on, desperate to be somebody. Phasma isn’t sure what to make of her.

She doesn’t want to part ways, though. Not yet. “You can be something again,” she says. “If you come back with me.”

“I don’t have anything else for you to take,” Rey says.

“There’s your life,” Phasma says.

Rey gives her a level gaze. When she speaks, her voice is calm. Unafraid. “You want to kill me?”

“I want you to let me,” Phasma says.

Almost before she realizes it, Phasma has Rey pinned to her bed and is tearing off her clothes. Rey is moaning and squirming, but not fighting. Phasma wraps her hand around Rey’s throat, and Rey stares into her eyes as if daring her.

Phasma finishes undressing her instead, then goes down on her until she has come five distinct times.

She’s missed that taste. She’s missed the sound of Rey’s squeals and shrieks. She’s missed Rey being truly powerless beneath her.

“In the movie,” Phasma says, relentlessly fingering Rey’s oversensitive pussy, “how did they pick who they were going to kill? Who was he?”

“He was a nobody, like me,” Rey says with a moan. “He was their friend, but he was inferior to them. They thought he was stupid.”

Phasma slides her fingers slowly out of Rey’s cunt. “So they probably weren’t going to miss him,” she says.

“Probably not,” Rey agrees breathlessly. She looks up at Phasma through her eyelashes. “You’d miss me, though.”

Phasma’s breath catches; she covers it with a scoff. “Eat me out.”

Rey smirks at her—actually smirks at her—and crawls down the bed to settle between Phasma’s legs. Phasma pulls her skirt up and slides her panties down enough to get one leg out of them. Rey bends down and presses her face against Phasma’s mound.

“I want to renegotiate our agreement,” Rey says. She parts Phasma’s folds with her tongue before Phasma can respond. Phasma’s thighs twitch together instinctively, and Rey pulls them back apart. “I’ve spent all this time rebuilding my capital. I won’t have you take it again.”

That’s ridiculous; there’s no way Rey could have reestablished her wealth in two months. But Rey is nibbling and sucking at her pussylips, so it’s difficult to formulate a rejoinder.

“I want,” Rey says, punctuating every few words with licks, “to have fun. I want—our game—to be secret—and dangerous—and just ours.” She abruptly plunges two fingers inside Phasma, curling them against her sweet spot, and Phasma’s entire body jerks. “I’ll do whatever you say behind closed doors,” Rey murmurs as she tortures Phasma’s g-spot, “and I’ll even play sexy games in public, as long as no one knows but you and me. The danger will be someone finding out. And that will make it fun again.”

Phasma opens her mouth to say—something, she’s not sure, but it doesn’t matter because just then Rey wraps her lips around her clit and sucks. Whatever Phasma was going to say becomes a long, loud moan. She curls the fingers of both hands in Rey’s hair, bucking against her mouth.

It’s the best orgasm she’s had in longer than she can remember.

~

When they sign their new agreement, they take the old one out of the dildo and burn it. Then they put the new one inside, and Phasma straps it to a harness and fucks Rey from behind up against a full-length plate glass window overlooking the city park.

It turns out that, against all odds, Rey _has_ reacquired her past wealth. Skywalker is booming (how did Phasma not notice? She’s been blind these past two months) and her stocks have soared. She’s cashed a lot of it out and reinvested, and also now has her very own yacht.

Phasma makes her come on that yacht, and on Hux’s yacht, and in Kylo Ren’s penthouse, and in public restrooms, and on Mitaka’s desk at the First Order offices—but all of it is done in secret, sneaking around, urgently whispering, covering mouths and biting shoulders to muffle screams. Rey was right: the thrill is back with a vengeance. The game is fun again. Phasma isn’t bored anymore.

She still isn’t sure if Rey is a co-conspirator or a victim. Would she be party to a murder, or would she be the body in the trunk?

Phasma is certain of one thing, though.

Rey’s not nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: This story is written in third person limited, Phasma's POV, and does not include clear, enthusiastic consent from Rey, whose thoughts and feelings are not directly shared with the reader. The choking warning is for a hand around a throat; there is no actual choking.


End file.
